The Black Knights
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: The seventh Year is going to be a wild ride for Harry especially since Draco Malfoy has joined the Order....
1. Prologue

Ok guys this is my new Harry Potter venture. Hope you all like it. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot

The Black Knights

Prologue: Where there is Light There Is Hope

When you practice magic there is a fine line between Light and Dark and it is ultimately how you wield the magic you have that defines who you are and which side of the line you fall.

Both sides are really not all that different. Many witches and wizards treat a fine line between Light and Dark everyday of their lives.

Take the most powerful wizard of the Light: Harry Potter, for instance, and compare him to his arch nemesis the most powerful wizard of the Dark: Tom Riddle, reborn Lord Voldemort.

Both are so different yet so much the same. Both half-blood wizards and while the fact is not widely known or expected due to Lord Voldemort's activities it is none-the-less a fact.

They are both some of the most powerful wizards the world has ever seen, and their powers stem from the same place.

Their emotions.

They were orphans from birth since Tom Riddle's father was never around to look after his son, and Lord Voldemort killed Harry's parents when he was barely a year old. They both strived to have an identity and find out who exactly they would be.

They both strived to be better people, and in Lord Voldemort's case this meant that he would be reborn, more powerful and feared than any witch or wizard before him.

In Harry's case this just simply meant that he be the best wizard he could be. And because Destiny and Fate had decided that Harry would also become one of the most powerful wizards it also meant he would one day have to kill the most powerful wizard that had ever lived.

Where they were so different was that Harry acted out of his desire to protect the ones he loved throwing himself into battle after battle to protect those around him.

Harry had found the only home and family he had through the wizarding world and was willing to die to make sure they were safe. He trained and trained from the summer before his sixth year with only one goal.

Stop Voldemort form tearing families and loved ones apart.

Lord Voldemort had started a war through a desire for revenge. He had never forgiven his muggle born father for leaving his mother because she was a witch. He sought to avenge a death he saw as his father's fault.

He threw himself into the battles of his own creation out of pure loathing hate. He could not and would not ever understand love. He could not comprehend the desire to protect only to hurt.

After Harry's fifth year Lord Voldemort had upped his campaign to rule both the wizarding world and the muggle world through fear, pain and violence. He had been well practiced in operating in secret but now the world knew of his return he saw it as an opportunity to make the world remember….

Harry cursed to himself with every curse he knew. How could he have been so stupid? He cursed again. He pulled at the chains again; this was more out of frustration than anything else.

They were magically enforced and Harry had tried everything he knew to try and free himself but nothing was working.

He thought back to what had happened and he wasn't really sure what had happened even now, when he was sat chained to a wall in a dungeon.

No.

That wasn't right. He knew exactly what had happened he just wasn't sure how. It was the end of the exams. Harry's sixth year. Much to Herminone's delight and Ron's horror he had taken to studying with such force that it shocked everyone that knew him.

His OWLS had been excellent. He had made it into all the classes required to make an Auror after school. His grades began to improve and all too soon exam season was on them again.

They had finished their last exam and since Voldemort's publicised return the students of Hogwarts had precious little freedom.

Hogsmeade visits had not been outright banned but teachers expressed a wish that students not venture out of the castle on a regular basis.

So, in other words, even though visits weren't banned they might as well have been.

Harry, Ron and Herminone were walking down the main street in Hogsmeade. It was the first visit they had made all year. Harry had been taking training with Dumbledore, Remus and to his horror, Snape this year in the hope that Voldemort's hold over him would diminish somewhat.

During the process Harry's power had grown. He was now becoming more and more accomplished in the art of wandless magic. Though all his trainers had warned him against him ever giving this away.

Even Ron and Herminone didn't know of his unusual talents. And he would keep it that way. No one could know. He would not give any inkling of this talent, as even a whisper of his talents would mean that Voldemort could hear of it.

And he hadn't. He was enjoying the first weekend of freedom he had had since the summer before his sixth year. He had been so busy, he had restarted the DA and more members than before had joined in. Even some Sytherins. This, according to Dumbledore, was a good thing.

Harry had grumbled about teaching them but slowly had come to see that Dumbledore had been right. Now since when was that something new? The DA had thrived that year. Harry had been commended for his defence skills after all it was all he thought about.

Yet it had all been for nothing because he was still sat in a cage. Thanks to the ever-considerate Lucius Malfoy and of course mad man extraordinaire Lord Voldemort. Could Harry have at least one moment when the maniac did not try to kill him? Evidently this was too much to ask for.

He had been walking through the main street with Ron and Herminone and Lucius bloody Malfoy had appeared out of nowhere stunned half the street and grabbed him. He had fought but it was pointless. Malfoy was beyond reasoning. They had apperated out before anyone had known any different.

He was so stupid!

But at least Ron and Herminone had not been hurt and they could get to the castle and warn Dumbledore. Now Harry had to help himself. He didn't spend what seemed like forever on defence only to wilt now.

Harry pulled on the chains again. This was more to cause distraction than to actually free himself. He knew he needed to get out. And preferably before the mad man himself showed himself.

As if he had been listening for this thought Lord Voldemort blasted into the room. Oh great! Harry thought viciously. He struggled to make a noise while he muttered the strongest alohomora charm he knew. He pushed against the non-magic bind and felt it snap. He smirked and loosened the chains slightly. He scowled as Voldemort.

"My, my Potter how tiresome these arrangements are becoming just to be in your presence." Lord Voldemort snarled, Harry smirked and blinked to stop his eyes from streaming at the blinding pain his scar.

Terror had long been replaced by anger. How dare the bastard use him to help hurt more people? Oh sure, the terror was still there; it was there in the pit of his stomach. It was making him feel so sick he didn't think he'd be able to stand without throwing up.

But he'd be damned if he was letting Voldemort in on that. He loosened the chains but kept them wrapped round his arms to create the illusion that he was still chained to the wall.

"As always I'm pleased to accommodate." Harry spat. He might have been unprepared in Hogsmeade, enough for Lucius to grab him but they wouldn't catch him off guard again no matter what they did.

"I grow tired of your constant melding Potter. This is something I intend to change as soon as I am able." "Be my guest." Harry spat. "After all your attempts have worked so well before."

Harry knew mouthing off to the Dark Lord was probably not the best thing he had ever done but if Harry could bait him into making a mistake he could get his wand back while hiding the fact he was perfectly capable of doing powerful wandless magic.

Not something he wanted Voldemort to know and unless he had no other option that was the way it was going to stay.

Voldemort seemed to freeze and then his red eyes narrowed and he spat, "We shall see Potter! There is no one to save you this time!" He raised his wand arm and was about to cast a spell when the doors opened and Lucius appeared snarling.

"YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!" He was screaming. He pulled a blond haired teen with him. It took Harry a few moments to realise that the blond was indeed Draco Malfoy.

What the hell was he doing away from the school anyway? But then he remembered that Draco had been called home as soon as the last exam had finished.

This was obviously why. Damn. What a homecoming. Harry winced. He even felt sorry for Draco thinking about it.

Now it appeared that even Draco was out of favour. Harry watched amazed and disgusted at the same time as Draco was beaten again and again. Harry thought he was able to stomach it but he couldn't.

He may have hated Malfoy for six years. Nothing Draco had ever done had showed Harry that he should show any other emotion.

But even Draco did not deserve this. He was only seventeen. He did not deserve this treatment at the hands of his father. Harry couldn't watch any more he felt sick.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He roared. Lucius looked up and Harry looked him in the eye. "Leave him alone! He's your son!"

Lucius turned and punched Harry in the jaw. Harry reeled from the blow but didn't back down. "How I treat my son is of no concern of yours Potter!" He snarled throwing Draco into a cell.

Draco hit the wall and moaned. Harry moved as far to that side as the chains would allow. He knelt down and tried to reach Draco through the bars. He couldn't reach.

But to his relief he saw he was breathing.

Voldemort laughed and turned to the cell. Harry felt his scar burn. "You would risk your life for your enemy Potter?" He scoffed.

"Anyone deserves better than to be stuck in this place with you!" He retorted hotly.

Harry knew he would pay for that. And he did. He heard the incantation over the roar in his ears and then the burning feeling of white-hot knives consumed him. Harry thought it would never be over but Voldemort broke the connection.

He chose to plan Harry's death and the fall of Hogwarts with the council and continue his fun later knowing Harry could do nothing to stop what was happening.

Harry spat in his face. Voldemort's eyes grew wild with hate and he slapped Harry across the face before storming from the dungeon a fuming Lucius Malfoy in tow.

The door slammed and Harry started to work on his escape. He knew he could escape without his wand but he needed it.

He needed it to complete the illusion of an escape using wand magic. Harry glanced over at the cell opposite him. Now it looked like he'd have to get Draco out with him.

He couldn't, no, wouldn't leave him here. Harry may have hated him but he couldn't leave him his conscience would never allow it.

He started looking around the cell as he shrugged the chains from his arms. He searched every corner of the room looking for anything that could help him.

It was then he glanced on the floor. His eyes bulged. It couldn't be. "Accino wand" he whispered and his wand shot into his hand.

How the hell had it managed to get here? This was too easy but then Harry thought about it.

Voldemort had had it. Voldemort was an egocentrial bastard and wanted to prove he was better than everyone else. He wanted to prove that he had beaten Harry when it mattered most. He had wanted to have the wand that had beaten him so many times before.

Harry shook his head. The mistakes people made when they thought they had won.

Now he knew they were in the dungeon, which meant they had to be on the bottom floor. He also knew with Voldemort here the house had to be warded. In fact now he concentrated he could feel the wards humming.

He would have to find a way around them. He knew he didn't have a lot of time. From what he had picked up he knew the meetings were about an hour in length and everyone had to attend.

Which meant that there would be no guards. But with magically enforced chains and cells who needed them plus as far as they were aware Harry didn't have his wand.

He had fifty minutes to get himself and Malfoy out of here. It was starting to seem impossible. He crawled over to the bars and checked Malfoy. "Malfoy!" He hissed.

Draco didn't move. "Damn." He muttered. As much as he knew he needed to get out he also knew that he wouldn't leave Malfoy behind. "Malfoy!" He said again. This time Draco moaned and he blinked.

Harry sighed in relief. "Malfoy wake up we have to get out of here." Draco moaned again and this time his slate grey eyes met Harry's emerald ones.

"What the hell would you care Potter?" Malfoy snapped. Harry shook his head. Nothing had changed. But he couldn't think of a retort. He just knew that now Draco was awake he could blast them out of here.

He turned his attention to the wall and felt the magic pulsing through the walls. He concentrated and using his wand, as a way of concentrating his magic rather than actually needing it. He pushed against the wards and felt their resistance. He hissed in pain as he felt them snap back into place.

He wanted to give up and go to sleep forever the pain was so intense but he knew that if he gave up they were both dead. Draco couldn't help he was almost dead as it was but Harry knew he had to get them out.

He gritted his teeth and sunk his hands into the wards and felt the magic buck under his hands he pushed again feeling it burn and then it snapped sending a shock wave straight into Harry knocking him sideways.

Draco yelped as he was knocked off his feet having only found the strength to stand up.

"Bloody hell Potter what did you do?" He gasped feeling winded. Harry didn't answer he choose that moment to blow a whole in the wall sending debris everywhere.

"Come on!" Harry yelled running out of his cell and unlocking Draco's. "Draco we have to get out of here!" Draco just stared owlishly at the hole Harry had created.

"Draco if you want to escape alive we have to leave now." He put his hand out and Draco stared at it. "You'd free me too? After everything I did to you? I thought you thought I was evil."

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this he could practically hear the guards coming. They had to leave now.

"Of course I'm freeing you!" Harry said outraged. "I wouldn't leave you here. I couldn't. Besides I never said you were evil. You were a prat Malfoy. A prat who wanted attention and couldn't stand to be second best but you're not evil. Besides no one, no matter who they are, deserves to be here. Now come on!"

Draco looked at him again and then took his hand. Harry pulled him up and dragged him towards the hole in the wall. "Get your wand out." Harry commanded, "I know you still have it. You'll need it."

"Harry we'll never make it out of here!" Draco said panicking. "Yes we will now run!" Harry pulled Draco with him throwing up the strongest shield he could conjure and told Draco to fire spells at anyone who tried to attack them.

Harry made Draco run at a grueling pace searching for an end to the anti-apparition wards. Once they were free of them Harry could apperate them both out of there.

The guards had found the hole in the wall and he could hear Voldemort screaming Orders. "GET THEM BACK!"

The guards were giving chase. Harry wasn't about to give in he could feel the end of the wards. They were almost there.

Twenty feet

Ten feet

Five feet

"Keep going!" Harry yelled they reached a clearing and Harry gripped Draco's arm and they hit the clearing and they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: A Disagreeable Plan

Ok guys i'm back again with a new chapter! i know its been ages almost 2 and a half months since the update but this chapter has been a sucker to write i hope you like it

**Dsiclaimer: **The plot is mine but the characters and ideas you reconise all belong to one JK Rowling

**Reviewers:**

**LittleThieves: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased you liked the story. Sorry about the spelling mistakes i hope there are fewer in this chapter hope you like the new chapter! Read On!

**Chris: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased you like it here's the new chapter i hope you read on!

* * *

The Black Knights

Chapter One: A Disagreeable Plan

"NO WAY!" Harry all but yelled at Dumbledore. They were in Dumbledore's study and it was the day before they were due to go home for the summer. "Harry…" Dumbledore said in a firm tone that told Harry he was not going to win any arguments this time round.

"No." Harry said again stubbornly. "Sir I can't." "This is not open for discussion Harry." Dumbledore said firmly.

Harry glared at Dumbledore but couldn't hold it long enough to make it seem real and gave up.

"Isn't there any other way around this sir?" Harry asked desperately. "No there is not. And to be frank I would have thought that the chance to do something for the order would appeal to you."

Harry glared again but it had no ill intent behind it. For as much as Dumbledore annoyed him and had kept things from him for Harry Dumbledore was one of the only father figures he had ever known.

Harry loved and respected him too much to wish him any ill intent even in an argument but what he was asking was still impossible in Harry's opinion and if there were any other way around it he would take it.

If even just on the principle.

"How do you even know that he'll agree to it?" Harry demanded. "Just because he was forced to leave home does not mean he does not mean us ill intent."

"All too true."

"Then why make him come with me the one person he probably hates more than most." Harry thought about it and then said, "And besides the Wards on the house would only protect me wouldn't they?" Harry had been sure that was the case but if Dumbledore was suggesting this perhaps it wasn't the case.

"Well yes. The blood magic yes it would only protect you. But I have since fortified the wards and you will both be safe there."

Harry nodded and then stopped. He was not agreeing to this!

"Sir I still say this is a bad idea. We hate each other and more than that he hates muggles. In case you've forgotten sir, I live with the strictest of all muggles on the planet. Surely there is another way."

Dumbledore looked at Harry. He could see all Harry's arguments were fairly accurate in fact they were brilliant and all true but Harry had forgotten about one very important factor.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore said, "Enter."

The door opened and the person Harry had been talking about entered the room. "Ahh Draco." Dumbledore said kindly. "Please come in."

Draco edged into the room. Being here made him feel uneasy. He had just about betrayed the people in this room and yet he could see no ill intent coming from Dumbledore.

Harry was another matter. His eyes still said he didn't trust him but he didn't shout insults as soon as Draco came into view.

He knew that Harry would never trust him easily and for Draco this was something familiar in a world where everything had changed.

Draco didn't know where everything had gone so wrong. Perhaps it was because he had realised he would never be able to do the things Lucius, his own father, and Lord Voldemort asked of him.

He made one mistake and his father threw him in the dungeons under his own house.

He hadn't realised Harry had been captured already. He had lived in a cocoon of pain for two weeks prior to that and he knew nothing.

But then Harry had somehow managed to escape and he would never forget the absolute shock he had felt when Harry had insisted that Draco come too. And although he would never admit it he was impressed, even awed, by Harry's extensive magic.

He hadn't realised Harry could apperate. He hadn't passed his test the first time round and Harry was underage but he could still apperate. And he had got them out of there.

Draco regarded the headmaster and then did as he asked. Unfortunately that meant that sitting next to Harry.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" Draco asked. He felt strange. He never liked Dumbledore and he had never approved of his methods but he realised that Dumbledore was his only hope of remaining safe so he had to do as he said.

"That I did Draco." Dumbledore said smiling. "Would you like a lemon drop?" "A what?" Draco asked "they're a muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." Draco sneered despite himself.

"No sir." Then after a moment he added, "Thank-you." Dumbledore shrugged offered one to Harry who after a slight hesitation declined and then took one himself.

"So my boys one could say you had a rather eventful end of term." Dumbledore wasn't laughing but his eyes were. The humour was lost on Draco.

But evidently not on Harry. Harry, himself had been around Dumbledore to know how he worked. This was simply his way of keeping the situations calm. And despite it seeming strange Harry knew how well it could work.

"You could say that." Harry said. Draco did not say anything he just wanted to get this damn meeting over with and get back to his rooms.

Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together and said, "Draco it has come to my attention that you will need a place to say this summer." Draco was indeed homeless since his and Harry's escape from Malfoy Manor and he was scared that for the first time he did not know what his future held.

Draco didn't know what else to do so he nodded. "I have found you a place to live." "It bloody won't work." Harry cut in. but said nothing more when Dumbledore looked at him.

"Really sir?" Draco was surprised. Wasn't that going way above the call of being a headmaster of a school.

"That I have Draco that I have."

Draco couldn't help but shoot a glance at Harry whose face, at the mention of this, had turned to almost thunder.

If Harry didn't like this then Draco was certainly not to like it. He knew that for sure. Harry was Dumbledore's man through and through. He had never seen them disagreeable towards each other so this certainly couldn't be good.

Draco was not going to like this!

"I believe the safest place for you to go is with Harry this summer."

Silence met this statement and Harry's face seemed to just get darker. But Draco couldn't believe it.

Dumbledore must have finally lost it because there was no way he was about to agree to that kind of stupidity. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He screamed, "NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT!"

"See?" Harry said with triumph in his voice. "This will not work professor you must see that it won't." He said with almost a pleading tone. He hated summers as it was, but, spending a whole summer with Draco Malfoy on top that just seemed too much to bare.

But Dumbledore simply shook his head. "Draco will be safe with you and it is the best we can do."

"The best we can do?" Draco screeched. "I'd rather take my chances with the damn Death Eaters than go anywhere near muggles."

Harry shot him a filthy look. "Oh yeah because muggles are really going to cause your death Draco." He sneered.

"Muggles are…" But what Muggles were Draco couldn't say exactly everything about them was totally different from him. They were ignorant, unknowing fools who had no concept of magic.

"They're not all that different from you." Harry said looking at him. Draco bristled at that. "I am nothing like a muggle."

"What, because you're a Pure Blood?" Harry sneered.

"What's so good about being a Pure Blood? You don't have any extra powers. I'm half and I can still do all the things you can do. All that's different between me and you is your jumped up sense of importantance."

"Well at least I've not got a Mudblood for a mother." Draco retorted. But he knew he had gone to far.

Harry was on his feet in an instant with his wand aimed at Draco's throat. "Haven't you learned enough to know that it's you Pure Blood freaks that cause the bother?" Harry snarled his eyes flashing emerald fire.

"My mother was a good witch and she died for me. It didn't matter that she was a muggle born at the end all that mattered was that she loved me. I'd love to see your mother or father doing that for you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dumbledore thundered.

Draco had never seen Dumbledore so angry and jumped a foot in the air in the face of his wrath. Harry however showed no emotion what so ever.

He simply looked at Dumbledore and removed his wand from Draco's throat and sat back down again.

Draco rubbed his throat despite himself and sat down gingerly. He hadn't realised Harry was that fast. What the hell had happened to this guy in the last year?

More importantly how had he missed it? Harry had still been around and still been so easy to manipulate but now Draco didn't think he'd dare do anything of the sort.

"I know neither of you like this idea." Dumbledore said after he was sure they were settled again.

_No damn kidding! _Draco thought bitterly. What the hell had he done to ask for this? All he had ever wanted was to make his father proud and look where that had got him. Absolutely nowhere.

The worst place he could ever imagine. Going to live with muggles. He shuddered at the prospect.

Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at both the boys neither of them would meet his gaze or grace him with an answer.

Which seemed to be what he had been expecting.

"But times are getting Dark and it is your best interests to co-operate with each other." He continued in a firm tone that told them nothing else was going to happen.

So for the last time, Draco you will join Harry at the Dursely's for the first part of the summer. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." They both nodded but neither was pleased about it. Though what Draco really couldn't figure out was, which of them it was.

Harry seemed just as put out by this as Draco was.

Maybe they had more in common than he thought and then he got rid of that thought as soon as he thought about it.

He and Harry were nothing alike. It was simply they both hated the situiton they were in.

This plan whether it be in their best interests or not was not one they wanted to put into action and as Draco looked up at Harry he realised he really was going to have to be careful

Shit,

This was going to be long summer. Starting with this disagreeable plan.

Forget disagreeable.

It was total bullshit.

But like Dumbledore said, it was all he had.

Draco shook his head.

The world had to have gone insane. He was agreeing with Dumbledore. Oh God! This really was going to be one hell along summer…


	3. Chapter 2: Family Values Under Attack

Oh my God! How long has it been since i updated this? I'm so sorry! Actually i've tried to update this a number of times but it just kept getting longer and longer and this is the result!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot

**Reviewers: **

**Pandasrulethewolrd:**Thanx for the review! Yes that should be quite amusing i hope you read on!

**Harry's Twin From Hell:** Thanx for the review! You've waited more than long enough here is the next chapter!

* * *

The Black Knights

Chapter two: Family Values Under Attack

Three days after the forced conference in Dumbledore's office Harry found his things packed and he was sat on the train with his head against the glass.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

Everyday he expected to wake up and have Dumbledore come to some other conclusion. Either that or discover it was a really bad dream.

He would say that he was waiting for Dumbledore to come to his senses but he knew that the plan was full proof he just hated it.

He couldn't believe he was going to have to stay with the Dursley's and Draco all summer. Did the torture never end? More importantly how in hell was Harry going to manage to get Draco into the Dursley's household? They barely made houseroom for him.

And they only did that because they were shit scared of Dumbledore and no one in their right mind wouldn't be. But Harry really didn't know how far that fear would reach.

He had a sneaking suspicion it would not stretch as far to let another wizard have houseroom in their house especially since they barely gave him houseroom. Harry could not see, for all he tried, how this was going to work.

Dumbledore had to be insane. But then, as Harry knew sometimes insanity worked better than the most formulated of plans. Harry's escape from Malfoy Manor had proven that.

Why him? He thought to himself for about the three thousandth time since he came out of Dumbledore's office. Nothing ever seemed to go right and it wasn't fair. He was now approaching seventh year and again the mad man extraordinaire had tried to kill him. Did it never end? It wasn't fair.

Now he had to contend with having his worst enemy live with him, for what could be a month? Where was the justice? But as Harry thought this he frowned. Was Draco truly his enemy anymore? Could he be an enemy when Harry had pulled him from Malfoy Manor?

Harry shook his head. Of course Draco was an enemy! He had to be you couldn't just vanish six years of un-checked hatred like it had never existed it just wasn't possible. Harry felt like smashing his head against the glass. When did his life become so complicated?

No- scratch that it had always been complicated ever since he had entered Hogwarts in first year, and, if he was truthful, before that. All he had ever wanted was some normalcy was that too much to ask?

No- scratch that as well. He knew it was look what had happened every time he asked for something as simple as wanting a normal life. He had almost had it in fifth year when Sirius still lived at Grimmuald Place. Damn, even now it hurt to think about his God Father. But at least he had Remus.

Harry smiled thinking of Remus. Remus had taken it on himself to become his self-proclaimed Godfather after Sirius' death and if Harry wasn't mistaken doing a fine job of it too.

The compartment door opened and Harry looked up expecting to see Ron and Herminone returning from Prefect Duty but was shocked to see Draco Malfoy entering instead.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed with false cheer. All this was definitely all he needed. Was the world at large out to get him?

"Come to share a compartment with a lowly Gryffindor I thought we were below the high and mighty Slytherins like yourself?" Malfoy winced. "Ok. Ok Potter I deserved that but I thought we should get one thing straight before we do this."

"Oh really?" Harry said lifting an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell is that?"

Draco regarded Harry with open distain but inside he was squirming, how did Harry do that? How could he remain so calm after everything he had seen? It was a mystery to Draco and a mystery he really did not have the energy to solve.

"When we get to the mugg- I mean your relatives I want to be treated with respect." Harry laughed and Draco couldn't see what could possibly be funny.

"I understand that Draco," Harry said laughter still evident in his voice. "But they're not likely to respect you, a wizard who stands for everything they hate. Especially one that's connected to their nephew the bane of their existence."

Draco sneered. "Oh please! You expect me to believe that your own relatives hate you so much. The bloody-boy-who-lived? Please!" "Believe what you like." Harry shrugged "you'll see soon enough."

Draco was stumped once again. Harry hadn't argued with him. He hadn't called him every name under the sun like he used too but he had made it plain that Draco's point of view made no difference to him in the slightest.

Draco sat none pulsed for a moment and then adopted his sneer and said, "Just remember Potter that's all I ask." "Whatever." Harry said looking back out the window.

At that moment the compartment door slid open and Ron and Herminone walked in and stopped dead seeing Draco sat across from Harry. "What's the ferret doing here Harry?" Ron snarled.

Harry winced. "You know he has to come and live with me." Harry said neutrally. "Apparently he's coming to sit with us as well." Ron scoffed. "Come to sit with the Commoners Malfoy I thought the servants would have brought your throne in for you." Draco winced again.

"Weasley I get the point ok?" He yelled. Ron stopped and stared at Draco and Herminone smiled. "What?" Draco said self-consciously. "You just called him Weasley." Harry supplied. "Oh." Draco said fighting a blush. "Was that all?"

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" Ron demanded. Harry watched as Draco paled. He suddenly felt that Draco, for all he was an arrogant prat, needed a break.

"Okay enough!" Harry snapped surprising himself and by the way Ron, Herminone and Draco were staring at him, everyone else as well.

"Things have changed since we were at Malfoy Manor you know what happened there and I don't expect to have to tell you again. Don't remind Draco of something he'd rather forget. To top that he has to live with someone he hates leave it alone please?"

Harry looked between his two friends they looked at Harry and shrugged. "Sure." They said together. Herminone promptly sat down with a book and Ron pulled out a pack of exploding snap cards.

"Wanna play Mal-Draco?" Ron asked.

Draco stared at Ron and said, "Um not right now." Ron shrugged and said, "Your choice." And began to play with Harry.

Draco stared at the Gryffindor trio and couldn't help but notice ho different they were to the Slytherins. Harry, Ron and Herminone actually enjoyed each other's company and laughed and played games and while the Slytherins did that depending on whom it was there was always an undercurrent of lust for power that Draco couldn't feel here.

With a start Draco realised all three of them saw themselves as equals something Draco had never really experienced before. Either because he saw himself above those in his presence or that he was thirsting for the power he saw around him. Now he had truly seen where that power could lead he wasn't sure he even wanted it anymore.

Besides, Harry's actions still baffled him. He knew if he had been able to do what Harry had somehow accomplished that night in the Manor then he would not have stopped to think about getting Harry out the next cell as Harry had done for him.

He ground his teeth at the truth, but that was it and that, he realised with some resentment, was what made Harry and Draco so different. Their choices. Their choices made Harry the respected Gryffindor and fighter of the Light while Draco was the outcast pureblood from the darkest family there was.

Harry watched Draco as he continued to brood. He wondered what was on his mind. He seemed to be thinking dark thoughts and Harry felt a stab of sympathy when he saw Draco rubbed his mark with what can only be described as disgust.

He walked over to Draco and sat beside him. "You made your choice and believe me I do not take that away from you. You were brave enough to stand up and say what your father was doing was wrong. You walked away Draco. Sometimes walking away his harder than staying. Sometimes you have to be strong no matter what it costs. You did something every few people have to do and would have the courage to do and I admire you."

Draco stared at Harry trying to find a flaw in what he was saying. Surely there was a catch here? He saw no hint of a smirk only honesty shining out of Harry's eyes. As much as Draco tired he couldn't find it in himself to hate Harry anymore.

"Thanks." He chocked out. "No problem." Harry smiled. "Shall we start again?" Draco looked at Harry quizzically. "Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Marauder in training, Gryffindor to the core, and hater of all things Dark." He held out his hand. Draco smirked. "Draco Malfoy Sneaky Slytherin extraordinaire, the worst Death Eater to walk the planet and ousted blood traitor of the Malfoy Family."

Harry smirked and shook Draco's hand. "Pleased to meet you Draco now would you like to join me in a game of exploding snap?" Draco smiled, his first real smile in as long as he could remember. So, he thought happily this is what it was like to have real friends.

Herminone and Ron smiled. They were well aware of what Harry was capable of and what he had just done. He had just managed to do what he was best at: make people forget what they had been thinking about. Draco had obviously been thinking about something and Harry had made sure his thoughts didn't dwell on it.

Soon came the bit Harry had been dreading with all his might. The part where the train stopped and he had to return to the worst place in existence, well unless you counted Malfoy Manor's dungeons.

With a heavy heart he collected his belongings and Hedwig and stepped out onto the platform. He spotted his aunt and uncle straight away and winced again. What had Dumbledore been thinking this was not going to work…it couldn't it was insanity.

But a tiny part of Harry couldn't help but marvel at Dumbledore's thoughts. It was genius even if you had to get round the Dursley's, which Harry wasn't sure, how he was meant to do that yet but where there was a will there was a way.

After everything he had been through he was not about to give up because his relatives hated wizards and everything magic. That in some odd way that Harry couldn't explain only made him want to work harder that getting this to work. His own passive revenge on the relatives that had caused him endless amounts of pain for seemingly no other reason but being different.

He would not let it get to him in front of Draco though. That was worse than having to have him come stay with him. He stepped down onto the platform and saw his aunt and uncle almost straight away.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled forgetting wizards surrounded Harry and seemingly forgetting that here Harry was out from under his control and what was more he had people to look after him.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Or his ears. He had always assumed Harry was treated like some God come to earth when he was at home now, here was the proof that everything he had ever believed was wrong. It made his stomach turn over.

Draco looked at Harry and realised he was mumbling under his breath. "I have a name." Harry looked at Draco and said, "Don't ask." Draco shook his head in shock and followed.

"Hello uncle Vernon." Harry said in an emotionless voice Draco had never heard him use before. "I take it Dumbledore wrote to you about Draco?" Draco noticed he phrased it as a question but it wasn't one really. Draco watched as Vernon's face seemed to go a shade of really horrible purple before he seemed to deflate.

Harry glanced behind him and smiled slightly as some of the Order members, Tonks, Remus and the Weasleys included walked casually up behind him. "All right there Harry." Tonks said. Her hair was bright pink again.

"Yeah just asking Uncle Vernon if he had got the memo from Dumbledore about Draco." Tonks frowned. "I know he did I delivered it myself. Got a problem with it Mr. Dursley you assured me you had no such problems. Change if heart?"

Harry hid a smirk she might be asking if he had changed his mind but the way she had phrased it and her tone of voice let the world know that she wasn't happy about it and she intended to do nothing about it.

"N-no." Vernon said quickly knowing he was out numbered by the witches and wizards and worse than that failure to do as they said might cause a seen and if there was one thing the Dursley's hated more than anything else it was causing scenes.

They were normal after all. Harry just didn't fit into their perfect little family and their perfect little world…

_No! _He would not let them upset him again. This was the last time he would ever have to come to this god-forsaken place. After these few weeks he would be free the Dursely's would never see him again and better than that he would never see _them _again.

Draco watched the exchange with fascination. He had always through Pot-Harry had a perfect home life where he was worshipped but the look on his uncle's face said the complete opposite.

_What was going on here?_

"Don't forget Harry." Remus said gently. "An owl every three days and we'll know if you've been hurt or they've done anything to you ok?" Harry smiled hugged Remus goodbye. "Thanks Remus. Just get me out as soon as you can ok?"

"We promise." Ron said pulling him into a brotherly hug and Herminone threw her arms round him before both of them turned to Draco and he was shocked when Ron pulled him to a hug. "Anything happens to him your dead understand?" Ron whispered in his ear.

Draco was too shocked to do anything but nod and then he pulled away and Herminone waved saying, "Bye Draco." Then Draco followed Harry's lead following the muggles, he hated them already, and towards their muggle contraption that they had the nerve to call a car.

Draco had seen cars before in a world where everything was hidden from muggles it was hard not to know some of the muggle ways of doing things. Although Draco would never admit it the car was one of the best muggle inventions ever.

Of course the wizard adaptations of the cars where better you didn't get caught in the traffic like the muggles were managing to do and they seemed to move much easier with magic lacing their engines.

Vernon stored their trunks in the car and then Draco was mortified to find that he had to fit into the back of the car with the whale of a person Harry introduced him too moments earlier as Harry's cousin Dudley.

Draco slid into the far side of the car already feeling claustrophobic. Harry slid in after him separating him from Harry's cousin who was so huge he was almost sat on Harry's lap.

Harry winced at his cousin's closeness but it couldn't be helped. The Dursley's car was a big one another new rental that they had undoubtedly fawned over for weeks but there it just wasn't big enough for Harry and Dudley. It could have been the size of Great Britain and it still would not have been big enough.

All to soon though the car journey was over and they pulled into the drive of number four Privet Drive. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley got out the car without once looking at Harry and he sighed. Another summer at the Dursley's. Marvellous he couldn't wait.

Yeah.

Right.

Dudley got out of the car first and slammed the door in Harry's face. Harry sighed and just slithered across the seat of the car and opened the door and got out. He held the door open for Draco and when Draco didn't move Harry said, "Draco, move! I ain't got all day!" Draco shook his head and followed Harry's lead.

Harry shook his head closed the car door and went to the boot of the car and opened it. He dragged both His and Draco's trunks from inside the car and got out his wand and was about to shrink them down when Draco stopped him. "You're not seventeen yet are you?" Harry shook his head and turned to continue the magic. "I'll do it." Draco muttered the incantation and when they were shrunk bent and give Harry his.

"I could have done that." Harry said before thanking Draco and taking his trunk from him and putting it in his pocket.

"If the Ministry caught you doing that you'd be in trouble." Harry laughed. "I'd like to see them try. Besides after all the magic I had to use to get us out of Malfoy Manor I'm surprised I'm not in Azkaban." "How aren't you?" Draco asked interested.

"The Ministry wouldn't dare. Not now. Dark Magic is rife now and the Daily Prophet is hailing me as the Chosen One." Harry pulled a face. "Whatever the hell that means, but the Ministry have suddenly decided I can be their poster boy so they overlooked the fact I used more magic than just a few random curses. Besides it's well within the law. It saved our lives."

Harry was silent for a moment and then said,

"Come on, let's get in the house my uncle is pissed off enough without us adding to it." Harry led the way into the house with Draco lagging behind confused at Harry's comment.

Harry entered the house and didn't even stop he just climbed the stairs and went straight up onto the landing. Draco followed not wanting to be in the presence of true muggles any more than he had too.

He followed Harry into a small bedroom and huffed at its size. "Honestly Potter do you expect me to live here?" Harry turned to Draco a smirk on his face. "If you want to stay here at all then yeah, then again you could always stay in the cupboard under the stairs if you wish."

"What?" Draco said his eyes wide. "You can't be serious!" Harry shook his head. "No Malfoy I'm not but this is my room and this is where you're gonna have to stay." He looked at Draco and then said, "I'm sorry it's not exactly to your tastes. For me personally it beats the cupboard."

"What?"

"Never mind Malfoy." Harry said using his last name. "It doesn't matter. Shut-up and stop complaining we've been in here three minutes and all ready you're boring me."

For once Draco actually did as he was told. Harry could hear him complaining under his breath but he didn't say anything to Harry directly while they were unpacking.

Once Draco was done unpacking Harry waved his wand and produced and extra bed for the Slytherin to sleep on. "It'll be a big squashed I know but it's the best I can do. Hopefully it won't be long and we can go to the Order as soon as Dumbledore thinks I've suffered enough." He pulled a face.

"Why do you even have to come here at all?" Draco asked confused. "I mean you're of age you don't have to be here and you can do magic outside school I don't get why you have to be here."

"That question is a complicated one." Harry said. He didn't think he could actually be bothered to explain the ins and outs of him being safest in the place he hated most. The irony always made him smile bitterly.

He was safe from Voldemort but subjected to the moods of his family. Harry knew, as stupid as it sounded that he would rather face Voldemort than spend as much time here as he had when he was smaller. Voldemort was evil but Vernon and his family were something different all together.

"We've got time." Draco shrugged looking round Harry's room. "I'm not sure you're ready to hear it yet. Ron and Herminone are the only ones that really know the whole truth when it comes to that."

Draco looked furious. Harry snapped, "look I'm sorry I'm not ready to spill all my secrets Malfoy but lets be honest a month ago we hated each other and I'm going to be truthful when I say I'm still battling with those feelings even now."

Draco looked at Harry. He hadn't expected him to be so honest but then Harry had never really lied about anything in all the time he had known him even when the whole wizarding population had branded him a liar he still hadn't backed down he had still told the truth.

"All right." Draco said looking at Harry. "I can accept that. I guess I haven't done much to expect that you trust me." "No, you haven't." Was Harry's blunt reply.

Draco looked at Harry and then continued to unpack the few things he had. The others had been smuggled out the Manor by Draco's faithful house elves and an Order raid that was designed to try and get Lucius to let slip something about his Master. It had worked after a fashion.

He had tried to preserve his innocence at the disappearance of his son. He had even let the "ministry officials" search his son's bedroom which was where Remus and the Aurors had snatched the things Draco would need to return to school.

They finished unpacking and then Harry closed his eyes as he heard his aunt and uncle shouting him. "Oh here we go." He muttered before heading for the stairs. "What?" Draco asked. "Stay here." Harry said softly before heading down stairs to see that his aunt and uncle could possibly want of him.

Harry entered the kitchen with his head held high. If he had learned anything about his time at the Dursleys it was that the less emotion he showed and the more intimidating he made himself the less he suffered at the hands of his aunt and uncle especially since he had started Hogwarts.

"Yes?" He asked his voice cold. He was amazed to see that it was his aunt Petunia that had called him and not Vernon. "You're leaving soon aren't you?" "I am." Harry said his voice clipped. He managed to keep from adding, "Thank-god!" at the end of his sentence.

"Where will you go?" "To the Weasleys and then I'm going to Godric's Hollow." Petunia had begun to turn away returning to her cleaning but hearing his sentence she spun back round.

"Godric's Hollow?" Harry nodded. He narrowed his eyes. "You knew my mum lived there with dad didn't you?" Petunia looked like she was battling with herself for a moment before nodding. "Lily always sent me letters telling where you were in case I wanted to visit. I never did."

She looked at Harry. "Your mother and I had a falling out when she was 17 and I was 19 I was nearly twenty and engaged to Vernon. Our parents had died in a car accident she came home and we organised the funeral together and then I snapped at her saying if she could do magic why couldn't she have saved our parents."

Harry clenched his fists. Petunia looked at him. "It was cruel and I regretted it as soon as I had said it but the damage was done. We never really spoke again after that. I would try and speak to her and then she would try and speak to me but we were too stubborn. I might not have shown it but I was upset that Lily had died. I know I've never shown any emotion to show any different but she was still my sister Harry."

Harry nodded not really understanding and yet understanding perfectly. He thought of Percy Weasley and the pain he had caused his family knowing that Ron and the others would never forgive him while his mother would be more than willing too.

Petunia looked at Harry then and he blinked seeing his own eyes looking back at him. "Why?" He whispered. "Because it was too painful Lily and I looked nothing alike other than our eyes and after I stopped speaking to her even that was painful so I made myself forget." She put the contacts back in. "They were mine first."

Harry grinned and before he lost his nerve he gave his aunt a quick hug. She was shocked as he pulled back. "You're still my aunt even if you've never really acted like it. Draco and I will be here a week at most then you'll never have to see me again."

She nodded. "Be careful Harry I may have not been a good aunt but underneath it all I do care I…I just never knew what to do to prove it. You are Lily's son and seeing you reminded me of her. It was difficult to stop the resentment and pain and in the end it stopped me caring for you, as I should have done. Be careful."

Harry nodded and offered a smile at his aunt not sure if he wanted to leave because he finally, after all this time understood his aunt better and he knew that when he left the kitchen the moment would become nothing but a memory, a secret between he and his aunt.

Just as he was going to ask something else he heard Draco yell, "HARRY!" Harry looked at his aunt and she smiled. Harry smiled back. Something had changed with her, he doubted he would ever know what it was but he was thankful for it.

"Thank-you." He whispered and then he walked out the door closing the door on the secret, closing the door on his true aunt.

He bounded up the stairs and found Draco staring at the bars on his bedroom window. "What Draco?" He asked. "What the hell is that?" Draco said staring at the bars on Harry's window. "That was my uncle's attempt to keep me from going to school." Harry said shrugging.

"But…I thought…" Harry grinned grimly. "You thought, like the rest of the wizarding population that I was treated like a prince at here?" Harry opened his arms. "As you can see it's kinda not the case."

"Harry…I…" "Look I don't want to talk about it." Harry said. Draco knew pain when he saw it that's the kind of reaction anyone would have gotten if he had been asked about Lucius.

Draco winced he tried not to think about it. It still hurt that his father would treat him in such a way. He had always known that his father was different to others but deep in his heart Draco had always believed his father loved him.

Ha! Well that perception had been blown out of the water. Draco looked up from the floor to find that Harry was watching him. He saw the same pain in Harry's eyes and Harry seemed to understand because he simply started to help Draco unpack and after a few moments of silence he said, "We'll only be here a week and then we'll be going to the Weasley's."

Draco nodded but couldn't help wincing again. He and Ron may have come to a shaky truce in the days after he and Harry had escaped from Malfoy Manor but that did not mean he was ready to face a whole clan of red-haired Weasley's. Truthfully he didn't think he ever would be but he knew he had little choice if that was where Harry was going then that was where he had to go.

The next few days passed and neither Harry or Draco brought up the conversation in Harry's bedroom although Draco found himself starting to understand Harry Potter more and the more he understood the more their shaky truce turned into friendship.

Draco couldn't understand The Dursley's. Harry barely had to blink before Harry was in trouble and even with Draco present that didn't change. Before Lucius had been sent to Azkaban even he had never been that bad. Service to Voldemort and Azkaban had finally broken the seemingly untouchable Malfoy.

However three days before Harry was due to leave their lives forever saw the day that The Dursley's would truly change their opinion of their nephew.

Draco woke to a noise that was foreign to him. He got out of bed and searched for the source of the noise. He realised it was the window and got up and opened the window and Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl glided in through the window she was small enough to fit easily through the bars. Draco scowled at them and smirked.

With a flick of his wand and a whispered incantation both to pull the bars off the wall and another to silence the noise he got rid of the bars shrinking them and then shrunk them and threw them out of the window. In the mean time Hedwig had flown over to Harry and nipped him gently waking him up.

Harry sat up in bed rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on and smiled at Hedwig, "What have you got there girl?" She nipped his finger and he took the package from her leg.

Draco walked the side of the bed and asked, "What's that?" Harry was smiling so it had to be good. "My birthday card from Herminone." "It's your birthday?" Draco asked. "Yeah." Harry looked slightly bemused. "I forgot until a few minutes ago."

"You _forgot _your birthday?" Draco asked aghast. "How is that even possible?" Harry couldn't help but grin at his face. "Draco you'll find when we get up later that The Dursley's won't even acknowledge that we're there never mind acknowledge that its my birthday its like any other day and I'm too used to it now to get upset about it."

Draco stared at Harry but then he remembered what it had been like in the last few days and Harry had simply been ignored so it wasn't hard to assume that his birthday would be ignored it would just be like everything else about him. Just then another owl appeared and Harry smiled.

"What the hell is that?" Draco said staring at the twittering fluff ball that was whizzing round the room.

"This is Ron's over excited owl called Pig." "Pig?" Draco scoffed "what kind of name is that?" "That's its name." Harry managed to calm it down long enough to untie the card before it went zooming back out the window. "The wedding is next week that's cool we've got plenty of time once we leave this place."

Daco surveyed Harry's bed. "Did they not send you any presents?" Harry looked at Draco. "No. And I don't care. They remembered my birthday. That's enough."

Harry looked down at his cards and grinned. "Herminone tells me that she can't send it it's too big." Draco shook his head. "You should have told me it was your birthday?" "Why?" Harry asked perplexed.

"So you could get me a present? Going soft in my presence Malfoy? Now there is something I didn't think I'd see!" Draco laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Prat!"

Harry caught the pillow and tossed it back. In the minutes after a huge pillow fight broke out.

When they had had enough they got up and got dressed. So this is what a true friendship is like? Draco mused. True they had a long way to go before they were friends like Herminone and Ron were friends with Harry but then Harry and the two 2/3s of the Golden Trio had been through a lot in the six years that they had known each other but Draco silently hoped he and Harry could work out their differences because in the weeks that He and Harry had been forced together Draco had started to realise what true friendship was and he didn't think he was ready to let that go yet.

As they made their way downstairs Draco said, "No I wish you'd told me about your birthday and then at least we could have done something." "We are doing something." Harry said smiling.

"We're leaving. That's the biggest birthday present I could have." Draco looked at him. "You really hate this place don't you?" "More than you know." Harry said in an uncharacteristic show of weakness and then he was back smiling and leading Draco down the stairs.

They entered the kitchen and just as Harry had predicted the Dursley's didn't raise their heads to even utter a single hello never mind say happy birthday to their nephew it made Draco cringe.

At least in Malfoy Manor, before everything had gone wrong his parents remembered his birthday not only that they spoiled him with presents and threw him lavish birthday parties. His home life hadn't been perfect but before Harry had helped him escape and Lucius proved that his alliance lay not with his family but Voldemort Draco had had precious little to complain about.

Still he missed home. He never thought he would but now knowing he couldn't go back he missed it more than anything. He pushed back a wave of homesickness and concentrated on the job in hand which was to get Harry's relatives to at least say happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday Harry." He said loudly. Harry simply looked at him smiled and shook his head. "It won't work Draco." He said quietly. "Don't worry about it." And sure enough it didn't even get a rise out of Harry's family and that pissed Draco off more than anything could.

Harry however didn't seem to care and got on with making breakfast for both he and Draco. "Bloody hell I can see why you'd wanna get out of this place." Draco sneered.

This time both Vernon and Dudley looked up. Harry simply looked at them with a cool expression. "He's right. You'll be rid of me today and I can't wait!" Vernon starting yelling but suddenly Harry couldn't hear.

He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "Harry?" Draco asked uncertainly "Draco you have to leave now." He gasped as he fought to control the pain that was building in his head.

"What?" Draco asked. "What the hell for?" "The Wards!" Harry gasped. "They're here they're trying to breech them!" Draco stood dumbfounded for a moment. "What?" He whispered.

"The Death Eaters," Harry whispered. "They're here. I can feel the pull in the wards. They want entrance." Suddenly he snapped out of it. "We have to leave. Now." "Harry…" Draco went to argue but when Harry turned to face him his green eyes were almost gold and Draco didn't dare.

"You need to get a floo connection to the Burrow. I'll hold the Death Eaters off." "What?" Draco almost screeched. "Harry you can't." Harry smiled and pointed at his scar. "I've proved I'm quite capable of surviving Draco I should be able to do it once more. We got out of The Manor didn't we?"

Draco nodded and then stepped in front of Harry as we went towards the door. "You can't do this on your own!" "That's why I need you to raise the alarm when you get to The Burrow. I'll just hold them off till you get out of here with them," He pointed back into the kitchen. "Look I need to do this. They're here because of me. I can't put anyone else in danger it's not fair."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Harry do you hear yourself?" They are here for you what do you think they'll do when they see you? Just back off? I don't think so. Don't do this!"

"Just do as I say." Harry said pushing Draco out the way. "We haven't got time for this and I need to make sure you're all safe." "Harry you do realise you're risking your life for a person you hate and a family that doesn't care!" Draco almost screamed.

Harry smirked slightly. "I never really hated you. The only person I hate is Voldemort and just because they don't care about me doesn't mean I should let my family die, besides they're all I've got and there is hope yet. I'm not asking you I'm telling you Draco. Keep them safe. Raise the alarm."

With that he bolted through the kitchen and out into the passage. Draco decided that this would be a good time to pay back the debt he had. He hated that he was in Harry's debt but if he was going to do that first he had to get rid of the _family _and he was well aware that he was fast running out of time.

He darted back into the kitchen and promptly turned the kitchen table over ignoring Vernon and Dudley's screams and shouts he focused on Pertunia. "We've got to go!" He said to her.

"What?" She whispered. "The Death Eaters are here. They're trying to gain entry at the wards and Harry's gone to stop them so you can leave. We need to leave now." With that he dashed into the living room and looked for away out. He wasn't strong enough to create a Portkey.

Harry had said about a floo connection but they didn't have any floo powder. But then Draco remembered seeing a stash in Harry's trunk and so he pointed his wand up the stairs and yelled, "Acino floo powder." Summoning charms had never been what he was good at but it worked this time. He was sure it was his desperation that made the spell work. He needed to do as Harry asked and then he needed to help Harry.

He looked at the fireplace and yelled a spell at it and it exploded. Vernon had appeared at the door and yelled. Draco spun round. "Do you want to die!" He screamed. "Your nephew is out there fighting to keep you alive. Do not try me I otherwise I'll leave you for the Death Eaters!" He snarled.

"Get ready you're leaving now!" He threw the floo powder into the fireplace and yelled, "The Burrow!" The first person he saw was Arthur Weasley. "Draco?" He asked astonished. "Arthur there's no time. You have to send the Order Death Eaters are attacking 4 Privet Drive!" Arthur's eyes widened. "Harry?" He whispered. "He's fighting to keep them away. I have to help them but I need to send his relatives through."

He turned. "Go now." "We haven't got anything!" Vernon said. "You have your life." Draco snarled. "Be happy that you still have it." He pushed Vernon into the fireplace and yelled, "Say The Burrow!" Vernon whirled away. He got Dudley in next.

He turned to Harry's aunt. "Now you."

At that moment the door splintered and Harry flew backwards threw the door and hit the wall. "Harry!" She screamed and tried to run to him. "No! You have to leave. I'll help him!" Draco yelled. "Go! NOW!" He screamed. He pushed Petunia into the fireplace and then cut the connection and then sprinted to Harry's prone form.

After making Draco promise he would look after his aunt, uncle and cousin Harry sprinted to the door and felt the pressure as the wards were assaulted. He thought about how he could hold off the tide.

He had an idea but he knew it would be painful. He summoned his invisibility cloak and covered himself with it. And darted outside. He forced himself not to gasp. There was an army of Death Eaters on the grass and they were throwing continuous spells at the house.

He had to stop them. He couldn't let them get to his aunt, uncle or cousin and he couldn't let them see Draco either because he knew Draco would be torn to shreds. He was a traitor and the Death Eaters had a simple remedy for things like that.

Death.

He snaked round the garden under the invisibility cloak and started an attack silently at first the Death Eaters were so intent on what they were doing that they didn't realise what was going on around them. Then they seemed to realise suddenly that there were spells aimed at them and that they weren't rebounds.

"What the hell?" One of the Death Eaters screamed and Harry's heart stopped as he realised it was Lucius Malfoy. "Hold your fire you fools!" He snarled. He looked round the garden. "There is someone else here." He looked at his comrades some of which were groaning and slowly coming round from their cursed states. "Potter," Lucius snarled gleefully looking round his eyes narrowed into slits. "Come out Potter I know you're here."

"There is no where for you to go and we'll only get you anyway after we've killed all your family in front of you." Harry felt his fists clenched but willed himself not to react. He had all the advantages and he would not let Lucius bloody Malfoy goad him into giving them up.

"How you escape time and again astounds me." Lucius continued as he prowled round in an effort to find Harry.

Harry stayed silent he didn't have a death wish. Well, at least not yet. He had to draw them away from the house. He had to keep them away. He had to keep him cool. He started running in a diagonal pattern across the grass and shot spells in random patterns at the Death Eaters.

Harry gave everything he had to keep the Death Eaters away to keep them from doing harm and he almost managed it but one of the Death Eaters managed to get a spell in the right direction and Harry dived to avoid it but it was too late and he found himself seizing in pain.

Lucius saw the obvious lack of spells and laughed gleefully. "Well done boys we got him now find the brat!"

The Death Eaters fanned out round him and Harry found himself tensing to try and make sure the invisibility cloak covered him but he had been in these situations often enough to know that it was only a matter of time.

The Fates must hate him, Harry thought bitterly as Lucius, his eyes glinting with a light that definitely wasn't sane found him. "Well, well what do we have here?" He pulled away the invisibility cloak and threw it more interested in what lay under it.

He laughed. "Potter you're not so clever now are you?" Harry didn't say anything he couldn't. "Watch as the world say goodbye to the great Harry Potter." He waved his hand and Harry catapulted backwards and hit the door to 4 Privet drive but the force threw him through it.

He vaguely heard someone call his name but he was too dazed to really know what was going on. He needed the damn curse lifting off him. At that moment Draco appeared in his line of sight. "Harry!" He yelled. "Are you okay?" "Just Peachy," He wanted to say but the curse stopped him from moving at all.

Draco wasn't getting the idea so Harry knew he had to break it himself. He turned his battle inwards and looked for strands of Lucius' magic that were stopping his own. He used all his will and snapped them he gasped with the pressure release and saw Lucius coming for his son and pushed Draco out the way.

"Don't even think about it!" He snarled pointing his wand at Lucius. Lucius laughed. "Potter this is not your fight, move now and I'll let you go." I can't do that." Harry said snarling. "You would give your life for someone you hate?" Lucius smiled.

"Would you?" Harry asked smiling, "Because that's what you're doing now. You certainly don't love Voldemort." Lucius winced at the name. "Do not speak his name Potter!" He spat. "You are not worthy." "I do not fear your master Malfoy," Harry snapped "And neither will I fear you!"

Lucius moved his wand and Harry knew he wouldn't have time to reach for his wand so he did the only thing he could he mouthed the words himself and a shield appeared around him and Draco and Lucius' spell deflected harmlessly off it.

He didn't care about anything else after that all that mattered was keeping the shield up. He knew it was eating up his magical reserves because he'd already been cursed but he knew he had to keep it up.

He couldn't let it drop because if he did they'd be caught and he didn't like to think about what would be waiting for them this time.

The Death Eaters smarmed round them and the spells started hitting Harry's shield every hit was like a hit in the heart and Harry knew he didn't have much longer.

"Harry!" Draco said, "You can't keep this up." "What the fuck else can I do?" Harry snapped gritting his teeth against the pressure.

"I have too otherwise we'll be going back to Malfoy Manor and somehow I don't think that's where you want to end up is it?"

Draco froze at the thought and Harry barely managed to keep from dropping the shield as three stunning spells hit the shield and Harry felt his teeth ache at the impact.

"You can't keep doing this!" Draco said shooting his own spells through the shield. "Draco I can't get us anywhere. I can't move." Harry said. "All we can hope is that we can hold off until the Order gets here."

"Harry you haven't got that much strength left!" Draco said starting to panic. "We need to move." He went to help Harry start to move. "Move me Draco," Harry ground out. "And I won't be able to hold the shield."

He started to join Draco in firing spells out of the shield but he knew his were not as powerful as they had been.

Meanwhile outside Lucius could see that Harry was the one holding the shield up and that he was tiring. He organised the Death Eaters and together as one they shot thirty stunning spells against the shield.

Harry had known what they were going to do and at the last minute pulled Draco to the floor and let the shield take the brunt of the attack but it snapped and as one the Death Eaters screamed in triumph and dived on the two teenagers.

They were caught.


End file.
